Perdidos
by AILiSeki
Summary: Nenhum deles sabia por que continuavam existindo. CubiaxLycoris


_**Algum momento em 2015**_

Ela não sabia mais por que continuava existindo. Lycoris nunca fora desejada naquele mundo. Não passava de uma tentativa falha de realizar o sonho de seu criador. Já era para ter sido deletada havia muito tempo. Mas por algum motivo, ela nunca desaparecia por completo. Já havia mudado de forma, se transformado na flor da qual recebeu o nome. Agora, mais uma vez sua forma estava diferente. Parecia uma adolescente humana. Seus cabelos claros com pontas vermelhas agora estavam compridos, e ela os tinha presos em um penteado elaborado. Ainda usava um vestido vermelho com o símbolo do infinito no peito. Os pés ficavam descalços. Passava seus dias vagando por aquele lugar, sem rumo certo, pensando no significado de sua existência.

Ele não sabia por que continuava existindo. Cubia já não tinha mais nenhum objetivo. Tinha perdido boa parte de seus poderes. Mas ele não questionava. Ele amava o _The World_, e amava estar lá. Apesar de tudo, aquele era o seu lar.

Os dois AIs habitavam o _Net Slum_ - a favela da rede- uma área especial que era e não era parte do _The World_. Também era chamado de "Paraíso" por seus moradores: um paraíso pra _hackers_, personagens ilegais e corrompidos.

A primeira vez que se encontraram foi por acaso. Cubia havia encontrado um pedaço de uma lança quebrada e procurava pela outra parte, ou pelo menos por algo parecido, quando viu Lycoris sentada em uma pilha de objetos. Ficaram se olhando por algum tempo, analisando um ao outro. A menina sentia algo familiar no rapaz; ele por outro lado, ficou intrigado com o símbolo no peito dela, o mesmo de Aura. Lycoris fio a primeira a quebrar o silêncio.

— Olá — disse ela.

— Olá,— respondeu o outro AI. — Eu sou Cubia. E você...?

— Lycoris.

Um novo silêncio se formou. Cubia voltou a sua busca. Um objeto da pilha onde Lycoris estava chamou sua atenção.

— Eu posso? — ele disse, apontando para o objeto.

A garota se levantou. O rapaz pegou o objeto, a ponta de uma lança. Era exatamente do que ele precisava.

— O que vai fazer com isso?— ela perguntou.

— Vou consertar. — Cubia posicionou as duas partes da arma no chão. Ele olhou os fragmentos e pensou em como queria que fosse o resutado final. Depois, realizou um pequeno _Data Drain_ para fundi-los. Esse agora era o máximo de seu poder.

Lycoris ficou surpresa ao ver aquela técnica novamente depois de tanto tempo. Isso lhe trouxe algumas memórias amargas.

— Quem é você? — ela perguntou, desconfiada.

— Eu já disse, — ele respondeu.— Eu vou precisar testar isso. Você vem comigo? — ele perguntou, segurando a lança nas mãos.

— "Testar"? Você não está pensando em...?

— Ir para uma área e lutar com alguns monstros. Você quer vir comigo?

— Você só pode estar louco — ela disse, incrédula.— E se alguém vir você? Não precisa nem pensar muito para perceber que você é um personagem irregular.

— Acha que isso vai me impedir? Eu não ligo para os jogadores nem para a Corporação CC.

— Você realmente é louco — concluiu Lycoris. Comoo garoto continuou olhando para ela, ela acrescentou — Está bem, eu vou com você.

Assim que ela disse isso, recebeu uma mensagem com o _member adress_ de Cubia. Ela não sabia o que fazer com aquilo.

— Me convide para uma _party_ — ele disse, como se adivinhasse o que ela pensava.

A menina fez o que ele disse.

— Agora é só ir para a _Root Town_ e...— ele começou.

— Nem pensar— disse Lycoris. — Tem um jeito melhor. — A menina segurou a mão de Cubia e teletransportou os dois diretamente para uma área.

Σ Lonely Confused Battlefield

O cenário parecia um deserto. Lycoris sentiu a areia quente em seus pés, uma sensação que não experimentava fazia tempo. Um vento suave passou pela dupla, balançando seus cabelos. Ele carregava consigo algumas partículas, que um olhar mais meticuloso podia identificar como números.

— Uma área corrompida?— perguntou Cubia.

— Está fechada para manutenção. Nenhum jogador vai aparecer aqui.

Áreas corrompidas já não eram mais tão comuns. Geralmente, Aura resolvia isso antes que se tornasse um problema.

Cubia ativou um portal mágico e surgiu um grupo de monstros. Ele pegou sua nova arma e, em uma série de ataques consecutivos, destruiu um _Stare_ e dois _Hands of God_. Lycoris observava com atenção a batalha quando foi atacada por um _Goblin_. Ela viu sua barra de HP, que nem sabia que tinha, se reduzir drasticamente. Cubia fez surgir um _Gomora _para curar a menina e atacou o monstro, o derrotando com um só golpe.

— Tome cuidado — ele disse a menina, que estava intrigada com o _Gomora_.

— O que é isso? — ela perguntou.

— É algo que eu posso chamar para ajudar. Se chama _Gomora_. No caso, é um _Repth Gomora_. Ele pode usar magia de cura.

Lycoris tocou o estranho ser.

— Você não tem equipamento? — Cubia perguntou.

— Não. — ela respondeu.— Eu acho que não posso usar. Eu nem tenho classe.

— Você já tentou?

— Não, mas...

— Então você não tem como saber com certeza. Pegue — ele entregou a ela outra arma que havia "criado", um cajado como o usado por _Wavemasters._

Lycoris ficou surpresa ao conseguir equipar a arma.

— Vamos. O _dungeon_ fica por ali. — disse o rapaz, começando a correr na direção indicada. A menina o acompanhou.

A entrada do _dungeon_ era a boca de uma criatura gigantesca soterrada na areia. Os dois a atravessaram e entraram no primeiro salão, o interior do mosntro.

A dupla iniciou seu caminho pelo labirinto de corredores e salões.

— Posso — começou Lycoris — perguntar uma coisa?

— Pode — Cubia respondeu.

— Qual a sua ligação com Morganna?

Cubia parou de andar.

— Por que está perguntando isso? — disse ele, sério.

— A técnica que você usou naquela hora, com a arma. Era uma das habilidades dela.

Cubia começou a contar sua história. Falar de Morganna era complicado. Por um lado, ela era o mais próximo que o AI poderia ter de uma mãe. Mas ele sabia que ela não pensava assim. Para ela, ele não passava de um instrumento para destruir o Bracelete e Aura. Ela não se importava se ele também fosse destruído. Por isso, ele também a odiava.

Lycoris ouviu em silêncio. Ela já havia sentido na pele o ódio de Morganna, por isso não era difícil acreditar naquelas palavras.

Quanto o rapaz terminou de falar, perguntou:

— E você, qual sua ligação com Aura? — ele apontou para o símbolo na roupa dela.

Foi a vez de Lycoris desenterrar memórias difíceis e dolorosas. Ela contou tudo, e sua expressão foi ficando cada vez mais triste. Se fosse capaz, ela provavelmente choraria.

— Eles são todos iguais — disse Cubia, quando ela terminou seu relato. — Morganna, Harald e Aura. Eles não se importam com existências como as nossas. É por isso que nós também não devemos nos importar com o que eles pensam. Nós estamos aqui, e isso é o que importa. Devemos apenas aproveitar todo o tempo que tivermos neste mundo.

O garoto estendeu a mão para Lycoris. Ela olhou para ele, surpresa. Nunca havia pensado daquela forma. Ela sempre foi artomentada pelo fato de ser uma falha, um a grande decepção para Harald.

— Acha que está tudo bem mesmo?

— É claro que está — ele disse, se aproximando mais dela. — Vamos, temos que chegar ao final do _dungeon_.

Ele segurou a mão dela e a conduziu pelos salões. Cubia lutava com habilidade contra todos os monstros que apareciam, enquanto Lycoris tentava aprender a usar seu novo equipamento. Os dois puderam chegar sem dificuldade ao último salão, onde estava o tesouro mais precioso da área. O garoto abriu o baú.

— Que bonitinho! — disse Lycoris.

— Um _Golden Grunty_...? — Cubia ficou um pouco decepcionado. Por ser uma área em manutenção, ele esperou conseguir algum item foram do normal. Aquele era um item raro, mas normal. Vendo que a menina estava encantada com o _Grunty_, disse — Você quer ficar com ele?

— Eu? Mas eu não fiz nada!

— Está tudo bem! Fique com ele — ele disse, entregando o item para ela.

— Obrigada — ela disse, guardando o _Grunty_.

Cubia usou um _Sprite Ocarina_ e os dois voltaram para o campo desértico.

— E então, foi divertido? — ele perguntou.

— Divertido? Eu achei que só quisesse testar sua arma...

— Mas é sempre bom ter um pouco de diversão, não é mesmo? — a frase foi acompanhada por um sorriso.

— Você é mesm...

A frase de Lycoris foi interrompida por um barulho de água. A menina não estava olhando para frente e caiu em um lago, o _Spring of Myst_. Um ser em forma de gota apareceu e disse:

— Você perdeu um Machado de Ouro? Ou foi um Machado de Prata?

— Saia daqui! — disse Cubia para a criatura. Esta simplesmente desapareceu no céu.

O garoto não pode deixar de dar uma risadinha ao ver a menina encharcada no lago. Já ela estava distraída. Pela primeira vez ela sentia aquela água tocando seu corpo. Era diferente, mágico. Pela primeira vez, ela se sentia viva.

O garoto estendeu a mão para ela. Em resposta, ela jogou um pouco de água nele. Primeiro, ele ficou surpreso, mas depois sorriu.

— Como é a sensação de existir neste mundo, no _The World_? — ele perguntou.

— Maravilhosa— ela respondeu.


End file.
